


Four Times

by draco_illius_noctis



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_illius_noctis/pseuds/draco_illius_noctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Blackwall is caught admiring Josephine from afar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on tumblr a while ago as a timed prompt, and I got a request to upload it here as well. I haven't written this pairing much but I find them adorable together :)

The first time he’s caught, it’s during a banquet in the main hall. He’s on the far side of the room, but she is everywhere, and his eyes trail her every move.

“Hey, big guy,” Iron Bull mutters from his right. “I think she’s already claimed.” The Qunari gestures needlessly with his head, as she laughs in delight at something Lavellan says.

The Inquisitor smiles in return, indulgently, as she responds. Her smile is charming – everything about her is charming – but it’s for naught. Their leader has been exchanging furtive glances with Dorian the entire evening. He can’t be the only one who has noticed.

He grunts in acknowledgement as he takes another swig of his ale.

 _It’s better this way_ , he thinks.

* * *

 

The second time he’s caught, they’re in the war room. She is radiant, as the light falling from the windows illuminates her hair and bounces off the gold of her sleeves. They are being briefed, and her attention is focused solely on the task at hand. He is focused solely on her.

He feels a nudge in his side and suddenly realizes all eyes are on him. He clears his throat as Varric winks and the Inquisitor grins. What had he been asked? His eyes dart around, terrified, before they settle on her once again.

She smiles bashfully as she looks from him to her papers, softly repeating the question the Inquisitor just asked.  He responds, and the attention is drawn away from him once more.

He is grateful.

* * *

 

The third time he’s caught, he is walking through the courtyard. She’s observing the troops during their morning drills, hand moving in a blur as she documents their progress. Cullen and Cassandra weave amongst them, barking orders at those who lag behind.

He stops, hands laced behind his back, thoughtful. He admires her dedication. She has no reason to be there, other than her own commitment to their cause. She would sacrifice her time - time that could be better spent in a hundred ways - just to be certain things are done right.

He watches as she pauses, eyes closing briefly as she brushes a stray piece of hair out of her face. When they reopen they lock on his, a small smile appearing as she dips her head in greeting. He nods in return, before brusquely walking away.

There is no point in dwelling on the faint blush he saw spread across her cheeks.

* * *

 

The last time he’s caught, they’re returning from Adamant. He is bruised, bloody, still reeling over the nightmare. He has no thoughts other than a bath, a bottle (or three), and his bed. He hopes he can drink himself into oblivion, or at least enough to keep the thoughts from creeping back into his mind.

She is waiting with the other advisors as they enter the gates, concern written across her delicate features. They make eye contact briefly, before her attention is needed elsewhere. Each member of their party splits up once inside, weary bodies searching for a moment’s relief. He thinks he hears his name called faintly in the distance, but he presses on.

He makes it to the stables, to the comforting smell of the hay, the horses and the wood he burns for warmth. He rests his forehead against the closest wall, finally alone, releasing the breath he wasn’t aware he had been holding in.

“Warden Blackwall?”

She is standing in the shadows, hands wringing nervously in front of her. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen her nervous; didn’t think she was capable. He straightens, running a hand through his hair as he collects himself. She is a proper lady, after all, deserving of his respect.

“My lady,” he bows, voice more gruff than usual. “To what do I owe the honor?”

“I…” she takes a step into the barn, into the light, now only a pace away. He doesn’t think they’ve ever been this close.

In the next moment, she is kissing his cheek, standing on the tips of her toes and still just barely reaching. She backs away quickly, shyly, looking at the ground as she smiles.

“I am glad you returned safely.”

And as suddenly as she arrives, she is gone. Her lilting voice lingers in the air, the space suddenly too quiet. His fingertips hover on his face where her lips had touched only moments before.

He allows himself to feel hope for the first time in years.


End file.
